


Once Upon A Time (5-1)

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan





	Once Upon A Time (5-1)

剑桥学城一向清静的早晨，今天却一反常态。

“呜呜呜呜……先生、不要！拜托不要！”

闹源在乔治家二楼的浴室里。

“必须！”

时间是乔治把人带回家的第四天清晨，微曦在晨雾中朦朦胧胧，透过窗户拉出一道斜影，小孩臀腿上的伤口虽然结痂，但还走不利索，刚撑着墙往外挪两步，就被顶着乱糟糟的鸟窝头的乔治拦腰抱回。

“真的不用啦！呜呜呜……我肚子不痛了，不用不用啦啊啊！”

他被押在浴缸边缘，浴缸细窄的边缘磕地他肚子不但内部绞痛外部也开始生疼。

“趴好！”

从睡梦中被吵醒的乔治因为睡眠时间压缩，耐性也跟着压缩。左手将垂至额前的碎发往后梳抓，右手再一次按下艾德试图挺起的上身。

“我把东西拿回来时，你最好还待在这个位置。”

话已至此，艾德知道今天无论如何是逃不了这一劫，抽抽嗒嗒地趴在浴缸沿上，他不想先被打一顿屁股再灌肠，反过来也不想要，最糟的状况就是一边灌肠一边挨打，如果他再闹下去，先生无疑会采取其中一种，并且很可能是第三种。

他是被肚子的绞痛扰醒的，头两天他行动不便，虽有些感觉，但都想着过一天好一点了再处理。第三天晚上他在乔治去睡觉后，试着去坐厕所，扶着墙慢吞吞坐下去，屁股一碰到马桶却像小火箭一样跳了起来，太痛了啊！怎么有办法，算了算了，明天再说。

结果……乔治发现他的时候，他身上新买的银白丝质睡袍像公主裙一样披散成圆围绕周身，本人却没有一丝优雅气质地正一手捂着肚子抱着马桶痛哭。

没被自己的肠子背叛过的小朋友不懂为何忍着屁股痛坐那么久，却一点都解决不了生理问题，又是难受又是挫折，脸都胀红了一路向下连前胸都带点惹人怜爱的粉红色，想站起来还因为坐着施力太久脚软，一下跌在浴室冰冷的磁砖上。

乔治很快带着一样是新置办的医药箱回到二楼，许久没用的药品都补齐不说，酸痛药膏护肤乳甘油球等也都有备无患地买来放着，一同买来的还有几套全身衣物、内衣裤以及一把他觉得趁手好用的木尺，艾德还不知道这些东西，那天他回家只给在床上动弹不得的小孩套上材质轻薄的睡袍。

这会是个惊喜。他想。男孩会忧喜参半，但应该还是惊喜的成分多一点。

“小家伙，别担心。”他将艾德拉到他膝上，“我技巧很好的。”

听起来就是无良医生的台词。

但小孩臊地连头都抬不起来，乔治的指尖已经带着一点润肤乳压在他肛口，轻轻地沿着外围抹了一次，而后他便被甘油球细长的导管侵入了。

短短几天内不是塑料喷头就是塑料导管的，艾德深刻体会到自己跟这些无机物不对盘。

“你比请求我使用你时更紧张，”乔治的技巧的确像他保证地一样好，很快就让东西就定位，缓缓挤出里头的液体，“这难道比说那句话更羞人？”

哪有人这样比较的啊！

有苦说不出的男孩低垂着头觉得血液都涌上脸部，软管被移除的违和感让他缩起臀肌，怕控制不住泄出一丝一毫，那他真的就无地自容了。

“你知道要做的话，事前准备没这么简单的。这顶多算是初阶版。”他一手替艾德捏紧臀肉，让男孩又痛地嗷嗷喊了几声，要忍十到十五分钟才有效用，不只小孩怕憋不住，他也怕落了男孩面子，随意扯着分散男孩注意力的话，另一手替他揉肚子，“扩张训练是一定要的，具乐部那晚给你用的是中号肛塞，你居然也好好含了进去，但我们还是循序渐进从小号开始比较好，然后清洁流程也是跟在具乐部里一样。我猜你更喜欢像情侣间那种温柔体贴的过程，但很遗憾我不会让你触摸你自己，你只能接受我给予的，我会让你反覆在高潮到来前的快感间徘徊，并在合适的时机给你解脱，那不会太快来临，最后你会忍不住在我身下满是挫折地扭动，你会请求我，求我让你释放。喜欢这个概念吗？”

艾德低喘着，察觉到下身对乔治的描述有了不可描述的反应。他的下半身就压在乔治大腿上，当然乔治也感受到他的回馈。

“看来有人很喜欢听我说这些。”男人的笑声有刚起床的低沉嘶哑，带着野性的魅力。


End file.
